mlaatrfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wakeman
' Jennifer "Jenny (XJ-9)" Wakeman' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) is the robot child of Nora Wakeman. She is the also the main protagonist and the "16-year-old robot" to which the title refers, a state-of-the-art gynoid automaton created by Dr. Noreen Wakeman five years prior to the series, though she was designed as age 16-year-old girl. Though XJ-9 was designed to be Earth's protector, armed to the teeth with a wide range of weapons, devices, and transformations her day:23-11-2222, she desires to live the life of a normal teenager and often makes this desire quite apparent to her friends and creator. Jenny's personality is often friendly and optimistic, though this also comes with being rather naive as to her surroundings. Often, people like the Crust Cousins and Vexus take advantage of Jenny's friendliness to further their own goals, though she usually catches on and comes out victorious in the end. Jenny can also be somewhat of a sucker for trends, even when her mechanical designs prevent her from using them, as evidenced when she wanted to pierce her ears at one point despite not having any ears (Ear No Evil). Though capable of human emotions and possessing fully functional tear ducts, Jenny does not seem to possess the ability to dream or experience physical sensations; though there were two episode segments where she received those abilities, in the case of the sense of touch it caused more harm than good and was removed by the end of the episode. Meet Brad Carbuncklebr Brad is Jenny's best friend and is also a big importance in the show. Although Jenny has thought of him as a big time friend, The first time she meets Brad, she thought of him as 'a strange and beautiful discovery' and discribed him as 'woah!' and 'cool!' she has never shown any romantic feelings toward Brad and never thought of him as nothing more than a friend. in one episode she has thought of dating Sheldon but instead thought that he was impliing that she was too 'mechanical' for him. Season 1 Throughout all of Season 1 Jenny has been shown to try and blend in with the rest of the Teenage Humans from across Tremorton, her first Mission was to head to High school which at first didn't so so well after Nora embarrassed her by beeping the horn and calling out "Okay good bye sweetie have a good first day!". Seconds after all the students laugh at her she snaps to herself stating that her mother has already made her a laughing stock in the whole school "2.5 seconds into the new school year". She met Sheldon after saving him from a group of merciless bullies that were beating him up all because he liked super heros. From than on Sheldon began to create an enormous crush on Jenny which than began to drive her mad. Despite hurting Sheldon's feelings by yelling out loud to his kid nappers that he was nothing to her, Sheldon saved her any way by using a crane to toss his metal hero around knocking down the villains than saving her by switching off the power to the Electro magnet. After feeling terrible for the things she said Jenny worked with her mom on fixing his busted metal Super hero in an attempt to cheer him up. It certainly did, after seeing that Jenny was willing to apologize for what she had said earlier, Sheldon's crush began to arise yet again. Season 2 During Season 2 Jenny begins to gain respect throughout most of Middleton, and she even grows closer to Brad, Tucker, and even Sheldon. It was during this very Season when some of the Cluster attempted to force Jenny into joining the Cluster for enslaving the human race. After many rejections Queen Vexus orders the Cluster to destroy her for refusing to take her wager in joining sides. In the Second Season Jenny was shown to have grown more powerful than she used to be during the 1st Season, and was known to even wipe out an entire army of construction machines at a robot convention that was under the direct leadership of Queen Vexus. Her Sister the X-J Line also make their appearance when Jenny reactivates them and she discovers that for the last 5 Years Nora Wakeman was hiding her own sisters from her. Though she was thinking that having sisters would be great It didn't turn as well as she had planned it. 2 Of them nearly got people killed one wouldn't stop annoying an old man, and another couldn't even stay together. As soon as she was about to give in on her sisters, they began to work together in repairing the dam that eventually collapsed from Rouge construction workers who Was attempting on destroying Tremorton In with the surging wave power. Season 3 During her final Appearance in Season 3, “No Hamony with Melody”, Jenny clashes with Melody Locus and worries for Brad’s safety when Melody begins to date him. Melody attempted to finish her off when Jenny called her “evil”, and morphed into her true form. After terrifying Brad and the entire town of Tremorton, Melody flies away in tears. In “Ball and Chain”, Brad was getting married to Tammy, a member of the evil Space Biker gang. Jenny attempts to save Brad, but Brad hollers "Stop!". After hearing Brad state that he wanted to get married, Jenny responded to him by saying. "Well good luck Brad, and congratulations." and quickly kissing him on his cheek as a goodbye. When Tammy attempted to try and eat Brad. Jenny managed to drive away the Space Biker Gang and rescue her friend. ''X-J9 Gallery'' JennyAboutToCry.png more-MLAATR-screencaps-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-15066972-447-335.jpg more-MLAATR-caps-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-15067077-448-336.jpg more-MLAATR-caps-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-15067074-445-335.jpg about-image-361x322.png jenny_mascot_costume__bonus_pic_by_neon_juma-d5wemk2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Character Category:Heroes